


Red Velvet

by SuicidalSmile



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Otome
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicidalSmile/pseuds/SuicidalSmile
Summary: It's meant to be a surprise, a gorgeous new set of lingerie, you spent far too much on. Seven's reaction . . . much better than you had anticipated. So much better. 
!!SMUT!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit i sweated a lot writing this. i am a sinner. plz help  
> SPICY~

 

It was a stupid idea, a painfully stupid idea that somehow become a reality. You’d been busing home from work, you’d been canvassing buildings for Saeyoung’s and Saeran’s toyshop, when you saw it across the way. With a coffee in hand you were heading back to the bus stop when you saw the neon flashing pink sign,  _ Doctor Love  _ in loopy, script letters. For some reason curiosity began moving your feet, crossing the street, and walking up to the front door, pulling it open. 

A pleasant smell, possibly vanilla, and soft rhythmic music; “hello, welcome to our store~” 

A slender brunette woman gives you a lazy smile, she’s sitting behind a pyramid of dildos, varying from pink to yellow, a sort of ritual circle. Immediately your tongue flees from your mouth, you’d been expecting  _ this  _ but  _ this  _ was a lot. Nodding nervously you try to act like you’re not completely out of place, perusing the aisles of lace and panty. There are so many things to look at, so many  _ interesting  _ things, toys and pleasures that previously you couldn’t have imagined. You try to keep in mind what Saeyoung would like, what would make his blood boil? Suddenly something daring and red catches your eyes, grabbing your complete attention. Frilly lace shoulder straps meet a twisted band of golden embroidered fabric, generously translucent leaving little to the imagination; it’s followed by a gauzy half piece, a heart shaped cutout emphasizing the bust. Meshed panties, dotted in white hearts completes the pair, but the icing on the cake was the cape. Reminiscent of a little red riding hoods except made in silk and edged in the same lace as the bra, it would be ankle length when wore and it was  _ beautiful _ . Taking it off the rack you hold it in front of you, stroking the fabric and imagining what it would like on, you decide you must buy it. 

Bringing it up to the counter you place it in front of the saleswoman, retrieving your wallet. The cashier rings it through, removing the tags. 

“That’ll be ____”

An ungodly number, your jaw unhinges and  you drop your wallet. Embarrassed you pick it up hurriedly, fingers shaking. 

“Of course, t-that’ll be on card please.” You slide it over to her, your hands still trembling. 

The woman smiles demurely, pulling out a gift bag and wrapping the linens in tissue paper and sliding a small packet in. 

The cashier winks, “for a little extra  _ help _ .” 

You gobble, not even pretending to understand what she meant. Grabbing your purchase you exit the store, sprinting across the boulevard to grab your bus, excitement stirring. 

 

You come home to silence, not unusual. There are takeout containers on the countertop, Saeran and Saeyoung must’ve already eaten. A unopened box is placed aside, the order receipt says kungpow chicken on it, you’re favourite. Smiling you put it inside the fridge for later, you’re too excited to eat right now. Distantly you wonder what Saeyoung is up to, it’s quarter past eight, he’s probably just settled into his work for the evening. You feel guilty for half a moment, Saeyoung has so much work to do and he needs all the time he can get; then you remember your purchase and those thoughts vanish. Everyone needs a break once in a while.

Stealthily you sneak into the bathroom in the hall, Saeyoung would definitely see you if you went in your shared one. Quickly you shave, almost knicking your shin in your hurried state, slipping into the gorgeous lingerie, shaking your hair from it’s pony. This is unlike you, this whole process, but it thrills you, makes your heart falter and breath catch. Twisting a red tube of lipstick you draw it across your lips, rubbing in the pigment then popping. A sly smirk, you looked  _ lethal _ , the sexiest you’ve looked in your twenty years of life. All you want is for Saeyoung to  _ die _ at the sight of you, not literally obviously, but with how you look now- you demand a reaction. Opening the door you creep out of the bathroom, peering around the corner to ensure Saeran hasn’t decided to lurk in the kitchen; the coast is clear. Tip-toeing across the cold tiled floor you peek into Saeyoung’s and yours shared bedroom. A white light emanates from the far corner of the room, the distant sounds of keyboard clacking; he’s completely focused. The entire room is cloaked in darkness, not unusual yet not exactly ideal for your current situation. Loosening the robe’s around your shoulders, so it’s kissing the tops of your forearms you pull the door open fully and flick on the lights.  

“Ack!” Saeyoung jumps in his chair, hands flying to his eyes, shocked by the sudden change of light. Wheeling around, hands still glued to his eyes, he speaks; “Whatcha doin?! I feel like I’ve just been blinded.” 

You say nothing, a smile playing on your ruby lips, giving him time to recover. A few seconds pass before Saeyoung pulls his hands from his eyes, adjusting his glasses then turning his gaze over to you. The reaction is immediate, his jaw falls open, just as yours had earlier that day, color rises to his cheeks, his entire body slackening. 

Tugging at the fabric covering your hip you flash a teasing strip of the panties, watching him curse inaudibly. Shifting in his seat he’s now perched on the edge of the chair, dragging a hand across his face as a string of swears fall from his lips. 

Flushing in pleasure, you smile. “Are you happy to see me?” 

Fingers curl over the edge of the armrest, white knuckled, you can see a sheen of sweat glow on his forehead. 

“Am I ever.” He breathes, voice raspy. 

Swishing the fabric back and forth you relish in his reactions, something lingers in his amber eyes, something  _ wild _ . Floating toward him, hovering inches in front of him, you drape the end of the cloak across his knee. 

Numbly his hand moves to it, feeling the silk. His chest rises and falls, glistening sweat clinging to his collarbones, Saeyoung wraps his fist in the fabric. 

“Do you like it?” You whisper, gazing down at his mess of hair. 

A hum vibrates from within, untangling his hand from the cape, slow fingers crawling up your thigh. 

“No,” he grunts, “it’s deadly, a nuclear weapon, Russia’s greatest hidden secret.” Leaning in he presses several chaste kisses to your lower stomach, nose nudging at your bellybutton. “Red is a dangerous color.” 

He gazes up at you, his hot breath tickling your skin. Saeyoung is so close, your heart beat hammers at your temples, his eyes are unrelenting, never fleeing from your own. 

Bending over you press kisses atop his head,hugging him against your flush. You’re overcome with emotion, disabling your words. For a moment he’s unsure where to put his arms, hanging limply at his side, then they encompass you, lingering on your backside.

“You’re not allowed to see my face right now,” he mumbles, lips whispering against flesh, “my face is quite red.” 

You laugh breathlessly, toying with the curled locks around his ears. “The same color as my undies or darker?” 

A shiver of air, gooseflesh erupting across your stomach. Saeyoung’s hands finger the lace lining your bottom, slipping beneath the hem, you inhale sharply. 

“Darker,” he puffs, his fingers are making you giddy, as he continues his careless circles. 

Gently you tilt his chin upwards, so he’s once again looking at you. His previous statement was correct, his cheeks are deeply flushed, glasses askew, carefully you unhook them from behind his ears, placing them aside. 

“You know, when I woke up this morning I wasn’t expecting this.” Saeyoung whispers, arms still wrung around you, tugging you closer. He nudges his hand underneath your knee, maneuvering your leg so it curves around his backside, slowly you settle yourself onto his lap, both legs wrapping around him. 

Once you’re sitting atop him, his eyes at breast level everything becomes heated. He starts with open mouthed kisses, wet and hot across the tops of your chest, dragging his teeth across your collarbones, hissing as his hands tug at your panties. Tilting your head back, hair cascading down your back, you moan softly as his kisses deepen. 

Up the column of your throat, nicking and biting as he goes. You can hear his laboured breathing, tongue trailing your jaw, then peppering your cheeks. Finally he meets your mouth, immediately you open your mouth, giving him access. Suddenly you taste him, hot breath steamy as he grunts into your mouth, hands finding your breasts and squeezing. Teething his bottom lip, your hands find his hair, twisting each individual digit in his messy locks, grinding your hips against his. Saeyoung hisses, pulling back, his lips wet with saliva. Eyes are clouded, panting, he looks at you intensely, hands still kneading your chest absentmindedly. 

“ _ God _ , you’re beautiful~” he hums, “what did I ever do to deserve this?” 

Your lips find his temple, lingering there for several heartbeats. It’s stupid, infuriating really, that no matter how many times you tell him he can’t believe his feelings are reciprocated. He’s constantly in awe of you, a seconds worth of surprise when you wake up beside each other, when you tell him you love him. 

Nibbling at his ear you whisper, “Saeyoung Choi, I love you, only you, always.” 

Silence, then you feel moisture against your cheek, the smell of salt. Leaning back you realize that muted tears are raining from his eyes, golden irises foggy. The only thing you can think of is to get rid of the tears; following the trail with kisses, mopping up the wetness. 

“I want you to have me, Saeyoung. I want to be yours, for you to know that I’ll forever desire only you.” A kiss, “to have your scent on me,” kiss “to have my thoughts monopolized by you,” kiss “to be only  _ yours _ .” 

Saeyoung inhaled shakily, tightly gripping your hips as he crushed you against his chest, head cradled against your neck. His fingers are shaking, his nose running between your neck and shoulder, dotting you in feverish kisses. 

“Yes to everything! I want the same, all I ever think about is you- I must be insane with want, I always  _ need  _ you.” Saeyoung gushes breathlessly, “I love you so much it’s . . .  _ consuming _ .” 

Guiding his hands further down, so they’re cupping your ass you press a kiss to his adam's apple, licking it. “Tonight, consume  _ me _ .” 

Saeyoung gasps, shifting you on his lap, you can feel his arousal, swollen against his sweatpants. Curious you dip two fingers beneath his waistband, testing your internal theory. 

“Saeyoung, you’re so naughty. You’re not wearing any underwear.” You grin toothily, hands skimming under his t shirt, ghosting over his nipples. 

Stiffening, Saeyoung let’s out a low growl, biting at your neck eliciting a moan from you. He rotates his hips up into you, creating marvellous friction as his dick yearns to be freed from the fabric cage. For five agonizing minutes this continues, him just barely brushing against your entrance as you kiss each other hungrily; you can tell he’s becoming impatient as well. Reaching behind your back you unhook the beautiful bra, letting the fabric be whisked away by Saeyoung’s eager hands, which were followed by an equally eager mouth. 

Tasting your nipple his tongue swirled around areola, nipping and teething as he frantically switched back and forth, not sure which one he liked better. Heat pulsed within your core, needing something to anchor your increasingly limp limbs, your nails skipping across his back, only saved by his skirt. Balling your hands in the fabric, you moan his name, eyes squeezed shut as his tongue continues to lavish you. 

Saeyoung stops, blowing a cold air over your pebbled nipples, skimming them with the palms of his hands. “Again.” He demands, “say my name again.” 

Obliging you duck your head, your mouth hovering against the shell of his ear, “ _ Saeyoung _ ~” 

Abruptly he stands, scooping you in his arms as he does so, your legs still wrapped around his hips. 

“W-what are you doing?” You yelp as he moves across the room, clutching to his shoulders. 

Unceremoniously he tosses you onto the bed, pouncing after you, pinning you between his legs. “Things were becoming too complicated for my simple office chair.” 

Flushing you watch as Saeyoung languidly plucks at your nipples with his forefingers, rolling them between his calloused fingers. Hiding your face with your arms you sigh softly, “you’re teasing me.” 

“Teasing you, no never~” he hums mockingly, “ _ this  _ is teasing.” 

Crawling down your body his fingers prod at the lacy fabric covering your crotch, halting momentarily over the wet circle at the apex of your thighs. 

“Hmm, what’s this~” he muses softly, “you’re already so  _ wet _ .” 

All the hairs on your body stand straight, your spine locking, legs quivering. “Y-you’re the worst.” 

Ignoring your comment, Saeyoung lazily drags his tongue over the moist fabric, his breath vibrating against you pleasantly. Moaning you reach for his head blindly, desperately needing him to pleasure you fully.

“Who’s naughty now? Be patient” Saeyoung grumbles, two fingers coaxing your sticky panties. 

You’re response is swallowed as he kisses your inner thigh, nose brushing against your smooth flesh. Hissing, you ache as he continues, each kiss becoming more prolonged as he nears your increasingly damp panties, his nose brushing against you tantalizingly. 

“Sae-” you’re cut off because just then he inserts a single finger within you and your thoughts are vanquished. 

Slowly he rubs at your clit, sparks forming behind your eyes. The moans fall from your mouth freely now, all forgotten as he curls within you, bringing his fingers to his mouth for a taste. In and out he goes, panties pushed to the side, you’re so wet now, his tongue finding you and lapping quickly. Howling in ecstasy your toes curl, gripping his head as you force his mouth into you. This time he doesn’t resist, focusing on your clit as his tongue dances swiftly, you’re climax surging within. Inserting three fingers, with the addition of his devilish tongue, brings about your orgasm, washing over you instantaneously. In your blindness you clench Saeyoung’s head between your thighs, screaming as even in climax he sweeps your clit. Heaving laboured breaths it takes you several long moments before your legs loosen, vision refocusing. 

Wiping at your sweaty brow you pant desperately, floored by how  _ good  _ you feel. Chuckling, pleased with his performance, Saeyoung pulls himself up your body, though he leaves two fingers within you, grinding lazy circles. 

Looking down at you, smiling from ear to ear you’re struck by an all encompassing need to kiss him. Greedily you yank him to your mouth, the heady taste of yourself on his lips, as he indulges in you. 

“That was . . .  _ incredible _ .” You admit, chasing yourself from his lips.. 

A coy grin, “mm is this a compliment I hear? Say it louder for  _ God Seven _ .” 

Color streaks your cheeks but you comply, “that was amazing,  _ God Seven _ . Now if I’m not mistaken it’s your turn.” 

Through his pants you massage his dick, feeling its hardness. Saeyoung looks embarrassed for half a breath before it’s replaced with giddiness. Falling back onto the bed he looks at you, “do your worst.” 

“Oh, I was planning on it.” 

You start with his shirt, tugging it up his chest until Saeyoung pulls it over his head and tosses it away. Then, straddling him you follow his ginger treasure trail, watching as his abs tighten. You’re painfully languid, deliberately torturing him, tracing every single vein along his hips as you refuse to breach the pantline. He exhales, irritated by your slowness, his hand reaches for your breasts and tweaks your nipple. 

Giggling you lower his sweatpants by one inch, “I guess we’re both a little impatient tonight.” 

Saeyoung grunts in response, this time grabbing your hair as he tugs you closer to his dick. Laughing silently you pull his sweatpants down, his penis springing free. Precum is already leaking from it’s head, dripping down it’s mushroomed head. With your finger you sample a bit, salty but diluted compared to normal cum. 

Saeyoung barks out a guttural grunt, fingers tightening in your hair. The veins in his neck are popping, stark against his pale flesh. You begin with one hand, easing up and down his dick in slow but assured motions; this brought about a tirade of swears. Enticed by his reactions you lower your mouth to him, flicking the slit then running along the underside. Spasming, Saeyoung’s nails bite against your scalp. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he spits through gritted teeth. 

Excited you go in again, this time taking him all in; his head reaching the back of your throat. You pump up and down like this for few moments, his dick so hot against your tongue, overwhelming your senses. Keeping this up, your hands rub at his balls, rolling them in your hand as you concentrate on maximizing his pleasure. You make sure to watch his face, his expressions contorting and twisting between bliss and sinful agony as your tongue swirls. He’s close, you know that by the whines rising from his throat. Increasing your pace you pump up and down, plucking at his balls as he nears ejaculation,  _ you want to taste him _ . 

“A-Ah~ I can’t~ I’m gonna~!” 

An explosion within your mouth, his salty seed coating your tongue and threatening to escape from between your teeth. Squeezing your eyes shut you force the cum down your throat, surprised at the amount. Upon reopening your eyes Saeyoung is looking at you tenderly, his hand drifting from your hair to your cheek, where he dabs away a fleck of cum.

“Error code Seven oh Seven,” he breathes, closing the gap between you and locking you in a kiss. 

In the midst of the kiss, his hands find yours, lacing together. This kiss is sweet, your heart hums as he rubs your cheeks and melds against your tongue gently. Pulling apart he proceeds to kiss each eyelid, your nose, your chin, then your lips again, his nose tickling your face. 

“Saeyoung, I want you.” You say breezily, your forehead against his. 

A twitch of the lips, “as my Six oh Six commands.” 

First you both rid yourselves of your pants, sliding the panties down your calves then tossing them aside. He’s poised over you, looking down at you so lovingly, your heart threatens to break. He guides your legs so they rest on his shoulders, positioning himself at your entrance. Briefly he fingers you, first sampling your taste, then slathering his dick in your juices, the imagery prompting something primal within you. 

Bent over you, hands positioned on either side of your head, he pecks your lips. “Ready?”

You nod, heart in your throat. 

Wasting no time he slides in, slow at first as not to cause discomfort. Once he’s sheathed within you, he begins, pumping in and out. Almost immediately the previous magma swells within your belly, ankles bending around Saeyoung’s neck as he pounds your pussy. It’s good for him too, his rhythm increasingly shaky as he hammers into you, teeth grit as your walls tighten around his cock. Absentmindedly, his bits at your breasts, sweat dripping onto your stomach as he continuously drives into you. Barely able to breath all you can feel is him, each twist and throb of his cock sending eruptions of shivers down your spine, clinging to him desperately. All you can hear is the slap of flesh and Saeyoung’s rapid breathing, he’s losing composure as your pussy swallows each hungry thrust eagerly. His arms collapse, his nose brushing against yours and the angle intensifies, you moan as brushes your clit. 

Groping his ass you pull him into you, letting him know where it feels the best. He continues to concentrate on that sweet spot, in and out he goes. Lava laps at your insides and you’re close, pinching his butt as you clench your eyes shut. Then, as he leans in for a kiss, you’re overcome. The climax washes over you, sending you shaking. In this moment your inner walls clamp around Saeyoung’s dick, eliciting a moan from him. This sudden heat and tightness is the finisher to his own orgasm, hilting himself within you one last time before he collapses. 

Together you lay, his head nestled between your breasts, your hands in his hair. Time stretches on, clinging to each other as the post-coital shivers set it. 

“So what should their nickname be?” Saeyoung asks, his words muffled by your boobs. 

“Whose name?” You question back. 

“The  _ panties _ . Something so deadly should have a nickname.” 

“Umm, how about, red velvet cake?” You suggest, laughing tiredly. 

Saeyoung pulls his face from your chest, eyes glinting. “That’s a good one! You’re my own delicious, red velvet cake.” 

You blush despite your current position, “m-maybe not that one then.” 

Leaning upwards Saeyoung kisses the underside of your jaw, snickering. “No, no, no-  _ you  _ suggested it. Red velvet cake it is.” 

Groaning, you let your eyes fall close, Saeyoung’s warm body lulling you to sleep. Noticing this he tugs the discarded sheets from the end of the bed up, wrapping himself around you.

“Sweet dreams, red velvet cake.” 

“Shut up.” 

 

The following morning the three of you are at the breakfast table, Saeran looking unusually smug about something. You notice this as you nibble at your croissant, eyeing your brother in-law suspiciously. 

“Something bothering you, Saeran?” You ask. 

Through a mouthful of cereal he smirked crookedly. “Oh no nothing, Saeyoung should check his phone though.”

Saeyoung blinks in confusion, pulling his phone from his sweater pocket. “What is it, what did you send-?” 

His eyes widen, his free hand twitching causing his coffee mug to fall to the floor. Leaping out of your seat, worried he’d burned himself you catch a glimpse at his phone. Numerous security stills of you in the bathroom and hallway, all timestamped from last night. You freeze, the blood draining from your face, Saeyoung is clutching his phone so tight it’s shaking. 

“Good thing I was keeping an eye on the security feed last night or I would have missed these gems.” Saeran laughs dryly, “I’ve already backed them all up two dozen time, video footage too.” 

Saeyoung’s shoulders are quivering in anger, “you  _ what _ ?!” 

Standing, Saeran clears his bowl, “sorry brother you’ll never be able to find them all. I guess it’s a ‘win some lose some’ situation?” 

“ _ Sarean _ !” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for shooting me a read, hope you enjoyed, lemme know lovelies. thanks again!!


End file.
